


Stay By Me

by NylaLavellan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NylaLavellan/pseuds/NylaLavellan
Summary: Sona and Draven have a small place to call their own - it's always hard to leave it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing that was originally posted somewhere else. I was having the Trash OTP Feels and decided to add some more things to it to post here.
> 
> Enjoy. I'll be here in the dumpster.

It was too cold. Sona opened her eyes just a crack, enough to see the sunlight pouring in through the window. It was probably way later than she wanted to wake up. She should have been out of bed hours ago. Sona sighed and rested her head back on her pillow. She really, really needed to get up, but as soon as her shoulder was exposed to the cold air, she flinched back under the comforter. Life asking her to get up was torture. But it was necessary. She needed to go. Start a fire, get the room warm, start getting dressed and ready to leave. She took a deep breath and sighed it silently out before she started to sit up again, nudging the thick blankets slowly off.

An arm shot out from the other side of the bed and wrapped around her waist. Oh, that was right. She wasn’t alone. Sometimes, when she was just waking up, she forgot about that. The happiness she felt tended to wipe away what was always a very hectic, stressful, and daunting trip to this place. The place where she could take a moment to just be Sona. Not a musician or a DJ or anything that met the heavy expectations of others. Most importantly, not a commodity. Here, she was just a person. A person that he managed to love.

“’S cold.” His voice was muffled by the pillow against his face. He snaked his other arm underneath her and pulled her back into his chest. He was warm. Inviting.

Sona smiled, shaking her head. “It is.” She replied, the amusement clear in her mental voice. 

“So…” He was smiling, too. He tightened his arms around her and nuzzled against the side of her neck. "Stay here. By me. I don't want you to go yet."

She sighed again and knew that, as long as Draven was holding onto her, she wasn’t going anywhere. He was only so clingy in this time of the morning. Time was limited. She wasn't above taking advantage of that. After all, she loved him, she loved being there with him in a bed they called theirs, somewhere far from their warring nations. Draven didn't have to meet expectations here, either, and she knew he appreciated the break. A break from Noxus and a break from Demacia. That's what it was. A break from what they had to be. Her sequestered thoughts took her far away, and she didn't hear him murmuring to her until he touched her cheek and turned her head.

"Hey. You listening to me? Babe...you wound me." Draven frowned at her.

"Apologies. I was just thinking." Sona kissed his cheek.

"Hmm. Well, ok. I was saying to bring the blankets back up. You're letting the heat out."

Her laughter resounded between the two of him and reverberated in muted vibrations of her instrument across the room. Sona took hold of the blankets and brought them back up. Draven shifted them back, keeping her close and caged against him. She found one of his hands and threaded her fingers in between his. His lips brushed against her skin. The chapped roughness of them made her smile. It never failed to surprise her how soft he could really be, when he chose to be. When goosebumps raised on her skin, she felt the deep chuckle as it rolled through his chest. Teeth against her skin, Draven was still smiling wide. She was content to close her eyes and settle back against him. At least, for now, she would stay. She'd stay until his warmth died away.

Sona was going to be there for a long time. She could never, ever complain about that.


End file.
